


An Odd Sort of Honor

by TheNerdyTurtle96



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Also get Ren and Stress a tag please, Basically everyone in the season 6 civil war, But there’s no mentions of blood (not that scary), Canon Divergent, Gen, Let me know if there’s anything else I should tag, Me writing fight scenes (ooh scary!), Non graphic depictions of violence, Poison, This is ridiculous that they don’t have one already, not really angst, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyTurtle96/pseuds/TheNerdyTurtle96
Summary: There is an odd sort of honor in battle and in choosing to go along with your inevitable fate, rather than fighting it.(Aka, what if the final battle of the civil war took a different turn?)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To coincide with the 6 hours I spent on my Team STAR drawing over Thanksgiving break, I wrote this fic. It’s very canon-divergent, but hell, I love it.
> 
> It’s not terribly clear, but this takes place as if the characters were really in the game, not talking about the real people playing the characters. The headsets are like the Discord chats they actually used.
> 
> Also, it’s kind of fun to listen to Hermitgang while reading this. You don’t have to, but I really needed a break from the Obra Dinn soundtrack while proofreading this, which the song did a great job of.
> 
> While I’m here, I’d like to point out something that makes Hermitgang really awesome for me. I’m a semi-classically trained soprano, and I know that breath is a very important component to focus on to enhance your singing. I pick up on people breathing on recordings much easier than others, and if it’s too loud or too often, it can be painful for me to listen to. 
> 
> The thing I really appreciate about Hermitgang is how seamless it is in terms of audible breathing. It might partially be the fact that I’m listening to Elybeatmaker’s remix, but I specifically listened through it twice just to find breathing. When I was specifically concentrating on that and guessing where they would need to take breaths based on the pace of the song, I could hear about half of them. The only obviously audible ones are a few times on Wels’ part, which I believe are intentional. Now, you could chalk it up to really good microphones, but the fact that I can’t hear them breathing unless I’m specifically listening for it isn’t true for a lot of professional musicians I listen to. That’s one of the big reasons I love the song so much. Nerdy vocal soloist time over.

The aroma of burnt grass filled the air as the fiery battle between G-Team and Team STAR raged on. Each team had one flag left, and this would likely be the last battle. Team STAR had a slight advantage, as they had started with 10 lives left, while G-Team only had 7 at the beginning. However, with Grian as their captain, no one knew what kind of shenanigans might happen. 

As False surveyed the field from on top of the Team STAR ghast cannon tower, she noted everyone’s positions. Wels and Xisuma were idly battling Cleo and Joe on the ground, though the admin seemed to be running back for a resupply. Ren and Doc were gearing up again after a failed attempt at grabbing G-Team’s last flag and an unexpected respawn. Impulse was busy working the ghast cannon below her feet, attempting to smoke Jevin and Iskall out of their bunker so that X and Wels could finish them off. 

Tango was furiously trying to get some kind of contraption to work in G-Team’s base while Stress paced about in the glass-encased meeting room, dictating various orders into a headset. Mumbo appeared rather confused about the plan and was standing still right in front of the door to the G-Team base. The situation seemed to be fairly under control, but there was one problem: she couldn’t find Grian. And if she couldn’t find Grian, who knew what the gremlin was up to?

Suddenly, False’s gaze landed upon an out-of-place speck. It was the wrong color for the ground below and was moving rather quickly from the STAR base. In an instant, she realized what it was: a G-Team member with an invisibility potion.

_ Haha, that was smart,  _ she chuckled inside of her head.  _ But I planned a step ahead.  _

Reaching into her pack, False quickly pulled out a small pouch of special arrows, ones that dealt far more damage then normal arrows. They were very difficult to make, but considering that the target wasn’t wearing any armor, it would be a one-shot kill. She merely had to aim in exactly the right spot.

Hurriedly, she notched her arrow and rushed up to the edge of the tower, trying to spot the speck once again. Her eagle eye soon found it and locked onto its pattern of movement. She reasoned that the invisibility potion must have given them a little too much comfort, as they were moving in a straight line. 

Taking in a deep breath, False gently adjusted her bow to aim right in front of where the speck was heading, pulled the bow string all the way back, and let go. 

The arrow shot off with a quiet  _ twang _ , and False remained completely still to see if her aim had been true. An uncomfortable moment passed, and she was on the verge of muttering a curse under her breath and trying again when something buzzed in her pocket. Holding her breath, she waited for her headset to read the notification out loud to her.

_ <Grian was shot by FalseSymmetry> _

A wide grin rapidly grew on her face as she rose to her feet. The speck, Grian it turned out to be, had been carrying the last Team STAR flag, but she had taken him down. On the ground, Wels seemed to have realized what Grian had dropped and quickly picked up the flag from the ground. Cleo just barely on his tail, the knight sprinted back to the base and yelled for a fellow team member’s attention.

Doc heard his cry and dashed to the side of the building, where Wels threw the flag up towards him. The cyborg scooped up the precious fabric in his arms and tossed it to Ren, who scampered inside of the tower to hide it once again. 

Up on top of the tower, False had pulled out another special arrow and was aiming right for Jevin. Wels had gotten in quite a few hits on the slime-man, so one shot would be enough for another kill. She wasn’t as nervous as the shot on Grian, though aiming in the midst of hand-to-hand combat was significantly trickier. 

Nevertheless, the arrow zipped through the air and pierced Jevin’s skin with an odd squelch. His items spilled onto the ground, and False’s headset buzzed once again.

_ <iJevin was shot by FalseSymmetry> _

__ _ <cubfan135> 2 lives for G Team, 5 for STAR _

__ Two more kills. They could do this. Over her headset, the rest of Team STAR was chattering excitedly.

“Fal-sie! You’re freaking killing it up there!” Ren cheered, his rapid footsteps on the stone stairs audible as background noise.

“Thanks, but we’ve still gotta finish them off,” she responded. “Where are we at?”

“Grian, Tango, and Stress seem to be staying inside,” Doc answered.

“I’m fighting Cleo and Joe right now,” Wels yelled.

“Can you handle them by yourself?” Impulse inquired from his position in the ghast tower.

“These two, yes. Them plus Iskall, no. I need backup or someone to take him out.”

“I’m going out there right now,” Xisuma called out.

“Thanks,” the knight breathed.

“I can weaken them with a few shots,” False offered.

“Please, go right ahead,” Wels replied.

Returning to her perch on the edge of the tower, False could feel the structure vibrating from the power of ghasts Impulse had managed to harness. She switched back to normal arrows and fired a few shots to knock back Iskall and buy Xisuma some more time. A fireball from the tower landed right in Cleo’s path, setting the zombie-woman on fire. 

With Cleo forced to retreat from the fight to dive into the nearest body of water, Wels had a little less pressure on him and Xisuma finally arrived at his side. The help was just in time to intercept Iskall’s charge, the admin fending off Joe and a dripping wet Cleo so that the knight could concentrate.

Ren and Doc were running around the base, trying to hide the flag as fast as possible just in case the G-Team front somehow made it through. That left Impulse and False to send help from above, which they most definitely did. Even if not every shot hit its mark, the damage was taking its toll on Iskall, and the fire from the ghasts was gradually trapping him in a corner.

Finally, Iskall stumbled over a rock and the opportunity was seized by Wels to pin his opponent to the ground. Being a somewhat merciful competitor, the knight quickly plunged his blade through Iskall’s chest, making for an instant death.

_ <Iskall85 was slain by Welsknight> _

__ _ <GoodTimeWithScar> G team only one life left!!! _

“You’ve got this!” False screamed to Xisuma, who had been dodging and poking at Joe and Cleo for a while. Now that Wels was free, however, the admin went on the offensive. 

Dancing around the two, his swinging sword left nasty gashes that further damaged the two’s fighting abilities. The knight, all ready to fight, leapt into the mix, but suddenly, Cleo and Joe began to run. The moment of reorientation that Wels and Xisuma needed bought the G-Team members some time, but False knew that they wouldn’t be able to survive their injuries without significant intervention.

Even more suddenly, the two stopped, and Cleo tossed a potion bottle high into the air. The effect spread in a circle, enveloping the two in black, sickly particles. A moment later, her headset buzzed rapidly.

_ <ZombieCleo was poisoned> _

_ <joehillssays was poisoned> _

“Go out on their own terms and deny us the satisfaction of the final kill,” False murmured to the stunned-silent Team STAR members. “In that, there is an odd sort of honor.”

Then, her headset buzzed again.

_ <cubfan135> TEAM STAR WINS!!!!!!!! _


	2. Team STAR Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot when I uploaded this fic that the drawing I was referring to in the notes only got posted to Wattpad. Oops. Here it is, if you’re interested in seeing it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really struggling with this uploading of images. Please let me know if it doesn’t show up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I wrote a fight scene!
> 
> This one’s on the shorter side, but I do love it, and I hope you enjoy as well. Have a lovely day, beautiful people!


End file.
